In storage area networks (SAN) redundant and resilient connections between servers, switches, and storage devices are necessary in order to ensure that a single point of failure in the network will not disrupt data flow from or to any node. SAN switches are becoming increasingly denser with respect to the number of connections coming out of the front panel. A conundrum exists in increasing this density with conventional approaches. In order to avoid excess cost due to additional boxes, a new smaller optical connector must be proposed. However, customers already feel the existing connectors are too small to be able to handle confidently. The invention herein doubles the number of connections that will fit on the front panel of a switch without requiring the redesign of an optical connector. The existing optical connectors are used, yet the port density is doubled. Furthermore, each connection has a built in redundant detector and laser, the components expected to fail first in the system.
A second embodiment of the invention provides a bi-directional module for use in residential applications.
A bi-directional (BiDi) transceiver module is described that contains a means for sending and receiving data through only one fiber. The BiDi transceiver module can be constructed to be either soldered directly or pluggable (removable) to the host unit (i.e. switch box). One or more electrical signals are transferred between the host unit and the BiDi transceiver module. Additionally, one or more optical signals are both transmitted and received from the BiDi transceiver module over an optical media (i.e. simplex multimode fiber) to another host unit. Two or more lasers are used along with one or more detectors. A negotiation process is used between two transceivers to determine which wavelength will be used by which transceiver.
A primary object of the invention is to provide a BiDi transceiver module capable of simultaneously sending and receiving data through a single fiber.
A further object is to provide a transceiver module for use in storage area networks which utilizes existing optical connectors and which doubles the port density.
Another object is to provide a BiDi module for use in residential applications.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following detailed description and drawings wherein: